


Good Ol' Gang

by nhasablog



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: THEY ARE ALL MY BABIES I'M SORRY, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen feels replaced as of lately, but once Lucien and Jack drag him into their tickle fight, he realizes that he wouldn’t change a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Ol' Gang

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I love the Beat Generation so freaking much (especially Jack Kerouac. he’s one of my favorite authors ever) so this was a long time coming. I didn’t want to just whip out a fic about dead men, so I based this on the movie Kill Your Darlings (which is one of my fave movies). I hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS: Read Kerouac!
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com

In all his life Allen had never felt particularly interesting. The only remarkable thing about him had been whom his father was, and even that didn’t really make people bat an eye. Lots of kids had semi-famous parents. No biggie.

But now, in Columbia, he finally felt as if he could be something more than just Allen Ginsberg, and that was entirely thanks to Lucien Carr.

Lucien had a way of making you feel special, but he could also make you feel completely worthless once he was done with you. Right now, Lucien was losing interest, and Allen hated it, so he tried to be what Lucien expected of him, but it hurt. It hurt a lot.

Lu had a habit of finding new people to adore, and right now was no exception. Extraordinary Jack Kerouac; a senior with more than a million words under his belt. A real writer. Or a real jackass, if you asked Allen. Okay, that was mean. Jack had actually proved to be pretty nice.

They spent a lot of time together, the three of them, and sometimes Burroughs tagged along. They had formed a nice little gang, and Allen knew that in a few years he would look back on this time with a smile, but right now all he could focus on was how Jack was replacing him, and none of it was fair.

Jack was currently laughing his head off as Lucien dug his fingers into his ribs; something that they did a lot lately. Finding out that Jack was ticklish had been one of his best discoveries, Lu claimed.

“Carr, you ahahasshole!” Jack roared, no real menace in his words. “Stohop it!” He batted at Lucien’s hands, making him back off with a grin.

“This is so much fun,” Lucien said, sounding amused.

Jack wiped a stray tear from his eye. “You’re cruel.”

“You love it when I’m cruel,” Lucien replied.

“I’d love payback more.”

It had been a long time coming, but Jack was finally getting some revenge, and Allen couldn’t help but grin when Jack pinned Lucien down and started kneading at his sides, sending him into a high pitched giggle fit.

“How do you like that, huh?”

“Aahh, dohohon’t!” Lucien cried, his face scrunching up. “Not fahahair!”

“How is this not fair? Is it not fair, Allen?” Jack said, turning to him.

“It’s definitely fair,” Allen replied with a shrug.

“See? Allen agrees.”

“Ginsy, you trahahaitor!”

Allen should’ve seen it coming. The minute Jack had relented and Lucien had caught his breath, Allen found himself pinned down on Lucien’s bed with the latter smirking down at him.

“So, Ginsy,” he all but purred. “Are you ticklish as well?”

Allen gulped. “Would you believe me if I said no?”

“Not really, no.”

“I say go for his belly. He seems like the ticklish belly sort of type,” Jack chimed in, leaning back a bit on the bed.

“Good idea, Jack,” Lucien said, raising an eyebrow. “What do you say, Allen? Is your tummy a good place to start?”

Allen squirmed underneath him. “Stop dragging it out,” he pleaded.

“Don’t worry. I’ll stop.” The moment Lucien’s fingers touched the sensitive skin on his stomach, Allen started thrashing like crazy, giggles pouring out of his mouth.

“Nohoho!” he cried, throwing his head back. “Luhuhu!”

“And we have a winner!” Lucien exclaimed. “He’s even worse than you, Jack.”

Jack waved a hand at him, grinning at the scene.

Allen was completely positive that he would go insane if Lucien didn’t stop anytime soon. “Plehehease dohohon’t!”

“Why not?” Lucien cocked his head at him.

“Because you will feel the wrath of Kerouac!” Jack suddenly roared. “I’ll save you, Allen!” He threw himself on Lucien, dragging him away from Allen who was left panting.

“Wait, Jack, nohoho!”

As he listened to Lucien’s laughter, Allen realized that he wouldn’t change this for the world, no matter if he was being replaced or not.


End file.
